


Spectacles

by LuckyREBD



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slice of life, Puppyshipping fluff. Jounouchi goes to the optometrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacles

Sitting patiently in the uncomfortable chair, Jounouchi waits for the optician to pull the clunky grey device away from his eyes,

“Any worse than last time?”

The man smiles gently, apologetically, and Jounouchi is reminded why he went through so many different opticians before deciding on this one as trustworthy. He knows what the doctor will say even before the aging man speaks, 

“A little. You need a new glasses prescription, if you start using new glasses soon it should delay any further damage from eye strain.” Making a face, Jounouchi resigns himself to getting a pair of full-time glasses.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get a pair right away this time.” He grins, remembering how grumpy the doctor had been after last time, when he had waited half a year to save up for them, needing a new prescription by the time he finished. Following the doctor out of the room quietly, his face breaks out into a smile as he spots the figure waiting against the counter impatiently.

“Hey.”

Blue eyes settle on him for a moment, before looking back down at the back-lit screen of a Blackberry, “Did the appointment go well?”

“Nope, new glasses time again.” Jounouchi’s grin is sheepish as he holds up the written prescription, “Want to help me pick them out?” 

Somehow, seeing the pleased surprise on Seto’s face never gets old.


End file.
